


Evoke

by whiteroses77



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: A crisis on the Watchtower exposes some team member’s fears, and shines a light on how Batman really feels about Superman.





	1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Evoke 1/4  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77  
WORD COUNT: 2,885  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: A crisis on the Watchtower exposes some team member’s fears, and shines a light on how Batman really feels about Superman.

~B~

Bruce was engrossed in finishing up his casework down in the cave, when the distress alert sounded from his computer. His focus found the monitor straightaway. Onscreen it told him that a contaminant was airborne inside the Watchtower, specifically in the cargo bay. He grumbled with annoyance and dread. He knew it had been a bad idea, but he’d let the others convince him against his better judgement that storing the newly devised and confiscated fear toxin at the Watchtower was the safest place for it to be. 

“Safest place my ass.” he grumbled.

He got his stuff together, pulled on the cowl and then made the trip up in the transporter. He decided he was going to have to work out some automatic measures or a remote connection so antidotes could be released in the future without him having to come up here. After their run in with Scarecrow earlier, he’d delivered Crane to Arkham, while his teammates had taken the improved toxin aboard the space station. He winced wondering how many people had become infected. He knew the torment of being forced to face your fears.

He headed down the corridor to the sickbay. As he walked through the automatic doors, he saw the place was deserted. He walked over to the storage lockers, to find a concentrated sample of the antidote previously made by Dr Hamilton and himself. As he opened the locker, he heard the mutters. With dread, he rounded the corner to find their medical officer holding a marker pen in his hand, he had scrawled across the window, 1+1 = but there was no answer written down. Half crazed, and half dazed Emil Hamilton hit his own head whimpering, “I don’t know the answer, please god, I don’t know the answer. What has happened to me?”

Batman swallowed hard, understanding that losing one’s brainpower was a genius’ nightmare. He could imagine the fear for himself, though he had managed to fight his way out of Scarecrow’s terrors before and overcome his own fears. He knew he couldn’t help him; Emil was too far gone. With regret, he walked away, and returned to the locker. The antidote needed to be sent through the ventilation system, and then everyone affected could be cured at the same time.

He left sickbay with the sample, and made his way to the air system conduit.

As he passed by the observation deck, he saw movement inside. It was a pointless diversion but still he curiously went to the door and looked inside. There he found J’onn; his Martian teammate was looking out the window into the vastness of space, quiet and stoic as usual. Just as Bruce stepped forward to speak, he heard J'onn whispering but it was unintelligible to the human ear. Batman’s jaw tightened as he realised he was speaking in Martian, lost in the space outside the window, his eyes trained to the distant red planet. His eyes glassy and unseeing, suddenly, he keened loudly.

He knew J'onn’s tragedy, so similar to Bruce’s own, so similar to Clark’s, losing your family and your world, and there being not a damned thing you can do to change it. His mind turned to his best friend for a moment. He wondered whether he was still on the station, or if he’d left and returned to Metropolis before the incident.

He backed away and left the observation deck. He continued on. From down the corridor, he heard a noise, echoing and terrible that couldn’t be ignored. A fraught lamentation of “Steve, I’m sorry!”

He knew as many feared death that immortality was also a thing to be afraid of. 

Batman straightened his shoulders and moved on. He found the ventilation system, and added the antidote to the system. He knew it would take a while to make it around the space station, but at least he knew it was set in motion now. 

He went to the monitor room, to satisfy his curiosity. He asked the computer, “Is Superman on-board the Watchtower?”

“Superman is in the cargo deck.” It revealed.

“Is anyone else down there?” Batman queried.

“Negative.”

He took a deep breath in trepidation, and then made his way there. The cargo deck’s strong room was where the fear toxin was going to be kept. He was pretty sure Superman wouldn’t have been handling the storage of the toxin, so he wondered why he was there while the other’s had been drawn to other parts of the station. With his arsenal of abilities, a terrified Kryptonian might be the worst thing to face, all those powers without the sense and reason to moderate them. 

It was a foolhardy thing to do, but he felt drawn there. The idea of Clark down there in torment made Bruce’s chest ache.

~*~

He entered the cargo deck, and went to the strong room. The door was locked. The screen stated that it was safe to enter. Batman’s eyes narrowed, and then he tapped in the security code. The door lock released, and Batman entered cautiously. His eyes found the red caped figure sitting against the wall, his knees pulled up to his shield covered chest, and his dark head bowed, locked in his own personal hell. He heard a soft sob, “I had to do it. It was the right thing to do.”

Batman’s armoured chest heaved seeing the quiet desolation of his teammate. Opposed to his other teammate’s fears, Superman’s terror was so muted and contained that Batman didn’t know what his teammate was going through. He glanced around, and he found the twisted metal case that had held the fear toxin, it was obvious that the leak hadn’t been an accident. The ragged shape revealed to him that it had exploded. Damn Crane, he must’ve booby trapped the case. 

He took a breath, and looked at Superman again. He deduced that when Superman had heard the explosion, he would’ve rushed to the source, as was his usual intrinsic response no matter the danger to himself. 

He heard his teammate whimpered, “You knew it would happen, Clark, but at least everyone else is safe.” 

Batman’s gaze found the door, which until a few minutes ago had been locked. He realised the reason for why the others were where they were. Superman had arrived at the explosion and evacuated everyone else, and locked himself inside with the toxin. He shook his head in awe and confusion. He knew Superman acted fearless but what was his reason to lock himself inside with it. Had he thought it wouldn’t affect him? 

He was actually surprised that it had affected the man of steel. 

He knew the toxin was probably well on its way to being neutralized in the other parts of the station by now, but here in the strong room, there wasn’t any ventilation for safety reasons, however, there was no sign of the toxin being effective right now. So how was it neutralized or where did it go? 

His gaze found Superman again. Yes, of course. He’d inhaled it, inhaled it all. That’s why it had affected him too. He approached him and castigated him softly, “You crazy fool.”

Suddenly, Superman’s head jerked up. His eyes wide and his cheeks tear streaked, he asked in awe, “Bruce…?”

He was shocked that Superman had been able to see past his fear. It was his own experience that the people around you got twisted into spectres of fear within the delusion. Trust his best friend to be different. He quirked his lips into a half smile, “Hello Clark.”

His teammate clamoured to his red leather booted feet, and then he was approaching, and then he wrapped him up in a desperate hug, his head bowed to Batman’s shoulder. He said, “Bruce. Everyone else left me but you’re here.”

Batman was motionless within the embrace of a relieved Superman. Until the strength of his friend’s relief overcame Batman’s stoicism and his gloved hand rose, and cupped the back of his friend’s head. As the feeling of warmth and closeness imbued him, unconsciously his fingers began combing his friend’s lustrous black hair. Slowly, Superman’s head lifted from his shoulder, his breath covered Batman’s cheek, and Bruce turned drawn towards that warmth. His gaze lingered on his friend’s sensual lips. Then their gazes met, tears glistened on Clark’s eyelashes and his eyes sparkled with affection, and Batman felt the pull of attraction. He recognised the same pull in his friend’s stunning eyes. Superman said breathily, “I waited for someone, and you came for me.” 

Incredibly, Superman’s eyes focused on his lips, and reading his intent, he breathed in that sweet breath, and then his head swam. He gazed into those otherworldly trusting eyes, and then the fear crept over him. Batman turned his face away and told him with a tremor in his voice, “Don’t I’m not worth it.”

Then he heard a confused whisper, “What do you mean, what did you think I was going to do?” He turned back as Superman stepped out of his arms and he saw Superman’s eyes were wide with mortification. Then he cringed, “Do you really think I’d want someone like you?”

He felt queasy, and full of self-doubt, he nodded long, “I know it, but please don’t say it.”

Superman despaired, “You’re pathetic, you’re not even a real person; you’re just a monstrous bat shaped thing that used to be a little boy. I could never…”

“I’m not, please I just wanted to help people, just like you do.” he said pitifully. 

“Aw, I know, and that’s why I let you think that you’re helping.” His friend said patronizingly, “But do you really think you could be a real hero like me?”

“Yes, I’m trying to be. I need you to understand that, please.”

His teammate asked, “You don’t care what anyone else thinks; why do you care what I think?” 

He stared at him, scared to admit Clark’s importance in his life. At his silence, Superman began shaking his head in despair. Then suddenly Superman’s strong hands cupped Batman’s cowl covered head, he leaned in close and whispered, “How could I ever want a bat man?”

He inhaled, and exhaled, he needed to prove to him that he was more than that, that he could be more than that. So he reached up to remove his cowl. His fingers scrambled at the locking mechanism, but it wouldn’t release. 

In growing hysteria, he clawed at the cowl fruitlessly. He sobbed, “It won’t come off.” he beseeched. “Please help me, it won’t come off.”

~*~

He came to awareness later. He felt exhausted like he’d been crying all night, but he hadn’t done that since he was a child. Blearily, he became aware of being held in strong consoling arms and his hair was being carded tenderly. In his peripheral vision, he saw the metal walls and the floor and knew he was still inside the strong room. He didn’t want to face reality yet, and so he turned his face the other way into the warmth of the red and gold fabric, into the safety of the House of El shield, and fell asleep again. 

When he awoke again, there were voices. He opened his eyes. He was confronted by the incredulous reactions of his teammates. He became aware of the fact that he was still being held in those comforting arms, while his head lay against Superman’s chest. Self-consciously, he lifted up, and his movement woke Superman up from his slumber, propped up against the wall of the strong room, with Batman cradled in his arms.

Superman’s eyes widened as he realised too how they must look to their teammates, asleep in each other’s arms. Batman got to his feet. He glanced around embarrassed but not wanting to show it. He ran his hand through his hair. Superman stood up too, and he glanced around at Diana, J’onn, and Emil, “Is everyone okay?” he asked with concern.

It was subdued, but everyone agreed that they were okay. He could understand their feeling unbalanced, because he felt it too. He felt Superman looking his way, but he couldn’t bring himself to meet his gaze.

~*~

It was later still, and he’d returned home to the Batcave. He’d removed the Batsuit as soon as he got home. He couldn’t stand to wear it after the incident. He put on a black t-shirt and sweatpants. He had foolishly thought he’d overcome his worst fears which that toxin could induce in him. He didn’t even want to acknowledge what had come to the surface and he knew that was just another fear.

He saved and closed the file. Then he closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Then he ran his hands through his hair. A flashback to safe fingers caressing his hair tenderly returned to him. He swallowed hard as a familiar friendly voice commented from behind him, “I knew you wouldn’t just go home and get some rest.”

He opened his eyes, turned in his chair. He noticed Clark was wearing blue jeans and a midnight blue t-shirt that highlighted his impressive biceps tonight, and then he met his friend’s gaze. Bruce confessed, “I couldn’t go and lie on my bed, and have everything running around in my head.”

Clark nodded, “I know what you mean.”

Curiously, he asked, “You locked yourself in that room with the fear toxin. Why…?”

His friend pinched his full lips into a wince. “That’s not exactly what happened.”

Bruce narrowed his gaze, and wondered, “What happened then?”

Clark looked embarrassed for a second, and then he shrugged his broad shoulders, “I heard the explosion, and I went and got everyone out…” Bruce nodded along, that’s what he’d figured. Clark continued, “I went back in there thinking I could suck it all in and then speed out into space and blow it out.” his friend grimaced, “Once I inhaled it… it was too powerful, and I was trapped inside my own fear.”

He swallowed hard and inquired, “What was your fear?”

His friend found a clear space on the workstation and sat down. He gazed down at him and revealed quietly, “The fear I’ve always had. The fear that no matter how powerful I’ve become and how many friends I’ve got, I still have it deep inside.” he licked his lips nervously, “I was alone, everyone had gone away and left me. No matter what I do, even when I know I’m doing the right thing, especially when I’m doing the right thing, I’ll end up alone.”

It was a fear he could understand, quiet and gnawing abandonment. He’d felt it when his parents had died, he imagined an adopted kid might feel it too, even when brought up by loving surrogates. He remembered Clark’s relief when he noticed Batman’s presence. He smiled grimly, “Your fear was isolation, that’s why you were so happy to see someone.”

Clark’s stunning eyes blinked slowly, and he frowned minutely, and corrected, “I was happy to see you, Bruce.”

He rolled his eyes, and scoffed lightly, “You would’ve been happy to see anyone.”

His friend’s eyelashes lowered, and his finger played against the denim on his jeans leg. Bruce watched him nervously moisten his lips again. He spoke softly, “In the scenario, you weren’t there to begin with so you didn’t leave me… so you coming to find me; it was like a ray of sunshine.”

Bruce felt himself blush bashfully at the description so opposite to how he was usually perceived. Seeing his reaction, Clark reached out and grasped Bruce’s shoulder with affection. Feeling his touch even through the fabric of his black t-shirt made Bruce’s gaze lock on Clark’s. He remembered waking up in the safety of his embrace. It had been a long time since he’d felt safe without relying on his own skill and acumen. Alfred had always been a welcome presence, the quiet and stoic sentinel but it wasn’t the same as the support of loving arms.

His mind jarred against that thought. Not loving… he reached for and covered Clark’s hand on his shoulder, and amended …caring arms. He told him, “Thank you for looking after me in return Clark.”

Clark smiled softly, “What are friends for.”

He wondered at his friend’s quiet reassurance, while Bruce had asked questions; the reporter asked none about his ordeal. He felt overwhelmed at the thought of Clark’s discretion, not mentioning his hysterics. An urge to hug his friend overtook him, and he rose from his chair, he stepped into the space between his friend’s thighs, and he drew his friend into a hug. He whispered in his ear, “Thank you.”

He felt Clark return the embrace, and he enjoyed the closeness. Then a strong hand rubbed his back, and knowing that he lingered too long, he pulled away and their gazes met. He was as mesmerised now by those eyes, as he was earlier. He let out a shuddery breath and then pulled away completely.

 

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Evoke 2/4  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77  
WORD COUNT: 2,824  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce talk about what happened during the crisis.

~B~

As Bruce turned and moved away out of his best friend’s arms, Clark stood up, and followed him a step. Bruce turned back around and met Clark’s gaze. His friend’s eyes widened slightly, having his full attention. Then Clark smiled nervously. “Do you want to talk about what happened…? I mean almost happened?”

His whole body stilled for a second, his breath, and his heart included. He stared at his friend; he had the greatest urge to pretend he didn’t know what Clark was talking about, to laugh it off. However looking into his compassionately watchful eyes, he knew he couldn’t do that. Bruce half smiled, “It was an intense situation, you were so relieved to see me and…”

Clark let out a gusty breath, and then nodded along, “You think that’s what it was all about. It makes sense.”

Bruce chuckled lightly, “Yeah I mean… I was a little worse for wear myself.”

His friend’s brow creased and he uttered, “I know, you wanted to prove to me that you were more than Batman, more than a bogeyman.”

He cringed at the reminder, “Well that toxin brings out some twisted shit.”

In response, Clark’s lips turned up into an encouraging smile, he told him reassuringly, “Bruce you’ve always been more than Batman to me, you’re so much more… you’re…” he took a subtle breath, “You’re my best friend.”

Bruce blinked slowly, as he felt the warmth of that declaration. 

Clark took a deep breath, and then commented, “You know with such a good memory, it’s pretty difficult to forget what happened when I remember every detail.”

He nodded and stepped forward. He reached out and patted Clark’s bicep; he didn’t know why he was being so tactile today. “Yeah I remember everything too, except I don’t remember getting the cowl off, or… falling asleep.”

“I took it off; I’m so relieved you taught me how to do it. You were so agitated that you couldn’t do it yourself.” Clark swallowed, “Then I had to hold you to calm you down, and then you fell asleep against me.”

He thought he should be embarrassed, someone seeing him that out of control but he wasn’t, not with Clark. He held Clark’s gaze. His friend’s brow furrowed, and he breathed, “Bruce you’re doing it again.”

“Doing what?”

“Looking at me like you want to…” Clark didn’t finish the sentence, his gaze dropped to Bruce’s lips instead.

He knew he should be backing away, but he wasn’t instead he was closing the gap. “You’re looking at me the same way.”

Clark’s breath danced around Bruce’s lips, his friend blinked slowly, and a sweet blush came to his cheeks. Clark smiled and whispered, “We shouldn’t do this.”

He was right, of course he was. He met his eyes so close before his own eyelids closed as he brushed his lips butterfly wing lightly over Clark’s soft lips. He was bathed in warm sweet breath. His friend wasn’t backing away. Instinctively, his hand came up and cupped Clark’s nape. Bruce whispered huskily against his friend’s lips, “Open your mouth, Clark.”

In the darkness behind his own eyelids, Clark’s soft mew was loud. Then he felt Clark’s lips part for him. His mouth explored Clark’s and then Clark groaned into his mouth, and deepened the kiss. He breathed through his nose, and his other hand grasped at Clark’s broad back. There was no space between them as Clark’s arms came around Bruce’s waist and held him tightly.

With shaky breaths, their lips parted. He gazed into those stunning aquamarine eyes; their breaths covered their moist lips, and sent tingles down his spine. Bruce murmured, “You taste amazing.”

Up this close, Clark’s smile almost blinded him. 

Bruce shook his head in wonder of it. “There are so many reasons why we shouldn’t do this. God, Clark this is crazy.”

His best friend nodded, but murmured wryly, “But Bruce, I like crazy.”

He snorted softly.

Heavy lidded, Clark gazed at his mouth from where that sound had uttered forth, and then he wondered, “Can we kiss again?”

Running on instinct, Bruce nodded, and leaned in and took his friend’s delicious mouth again. Clark kissed him hungrily in return, intense and soft, moist and sweet and it made Bruce whine softly and pull away enough to say, “I didn’t know you had such fire in you, Clark.”

His friend chuckled lightly and asked in return, “Is that a joke?”

He chuckled too, remembering the source of his friend’s powers and shook his head, “Actually, no…” he grasped at Clark’s shoulders with needfulness, “You just surprised me. God you’re a really good kisser.”

Flustered, Clark shook his head, and leaned in, Bruce tried to home in to that pleasure giving mouth, but Clark aborted the move before their lips touched again. Clark smiled rosy cheeked, “I… um… I like it.” he nodded nervously; he closed the gap again, and murmured, “I just don’t get to do it often.”

Then slowly his friend took his mouth, Bruce moaned and took a mouthful, while threading his fingers through black silky hair. Clark somehow brought their bodies even closer, and Bruce became aware of his own erection trapped between. But it was okay, because he could feel Clark’s pressed against his through the fabric of their pants. Clark felt their meeting arousal too, because he moaned, and then his strong hands gently grasped Bruce’s ass through his sweatpants. 

“Yes.” Bruce mumbled into his friend’s soft, hungry, heavenly mouth.

Instinctively, his hand found its way between their bodies, and he palmed the outline of Clark’s cock. His friend gasped into his mouth, and broke the kiss. Clark panted, “Oh god.”

Lustfully, Bruce leaned in and kissed Clark’s throat, and Clark whinnied softly, “Bruce, Bruce oh my god.”

Damn he loved that sound coming out of his best friend; he wanted to hear more. So he slipped his hand down the front of Clark’s jeans. He wrapped his fist around the length he found. In response, Clark took a stuttered breath, and his cock flexed and grew in Bruce’s hand. Bruce groaned in arousal as he squeezed it gently, “Shit, that’s fucking nice.”

His friend panted with confusion, “What… how… god you haven’t even seen it.”

He hummed, “It feels good in my hand.” 

Then he slipped his hand out of his jeans. Clark breathed in dismay, “Don’t… don’t stop.”

Bruce met his gaze, and breathed through his nose in response to his friend’s desire. Then his dextrous fingers went to the buttons, and he released the hard cock that a few moments ago he’d held in his hand. It sprang out, hard and proud, and damn it had the right to be proud. His friend stood there mutely and watched Bruce looking at him. 

Bruce smirked and asked, “What are we going to do with that now?”

Clark sniggered softly, “Don’t start being funny now.”

Bruce grinned. It was so weird being in this situation with Clark. There was no worries about his reputation, or his secret identity, no worries about playing the tough guy either. 

Clark’s grin was wide and open in return, “I love it when you smile at me.”

He told his friend the truth, “I love it when you smile at me too.”

Shyly, his friend bowed his head, and caught sight of his own erection that was still on display. He raised his face, and his eyebrow cocked, “So what are we going to do about…?”

Bruce reached out and he ran his hand down the length, and pumped it. He uttered huskily, “It is nice.” He glanced up into Clark’s attentive eyes. Then overcome with lust, he groaned, “Damn it.” Bruce fell to his knees, and then he kissed the head of his friend’s cock. 

Above him, Clark swore, “Fuck.”

Bruce lifted his gaze, and he met Clark’s. He dipped down, and ran his tongue the full length of it from balls to tip. He didn’t need to ask if he liked that, he could see it in Clark’s eyes that he did, the drip of pre-come that met his lips told the story as well. Bruce licked his lips savouring the taste of his friend. Seeing what he’d done, Clark’s thick beautiful cock flexed towards his mouth. Bruce growled softly, and then covered the head with his lips. 

A quiet, “Yes.” from above urged Bruce on, and he held Clark’s gaze and he stretched his lips with the girth, and filled his mouth with the length. Clark shook his head with disbelief, and then his nostrils flared. His so powerful hand came and cupped Bruce’s head. Bruce half expected him, half wanted him to fuck his mouth. But stoically Clark let him stay in control.

It was the care and consideration that he’d come to expect from Clark Kent, but in this situation, it made him frustrated. So with determination, he used Clark’s cock to fuck his mouth instead. 

He was enjoying himself. His own cock tented his sweat pants and it ached but it was a divine ache. The pleasure of sucking Clark Kent’s cock seemed to go on and on, until a flood of pre-come met his tongue. He swallowed it hungrily, and Clark’s cock almost followed it. He coughed and pulled off. He asked roughly, “Are you getting close?”

Clark breathed heavily, but then surprisingly he shook his head, and uttered, “No.”

Bruce shook his head too, and then stood up so they were face to face. He leered, “I thought I might be better than that.”

His friend’s eyes widened, and he nodded, “You are, you’re really… you do that so well.”

Half relieved, he smiled at the reassurance. He joked, “My jaw’s aching a bit.”

Clark swallowed hard and then nodded again with a smile. He murmured, “Well I guess it’s your turn then.”

With excitement, that he tried not to reveal fully, he asked wryly, “My turn?”

His friend nodded and then leaned in and kissed him. There was a moment when their tongues met when Clark stilled. Bruce knew he tasted his own pre-come in Bruce’s mouth. Then there was a rumble from Clark’s broad chest, and then his mouth and tongue was devouring Bruce’s.

The idea that Clark didn’t mind the taste or in fact, he liked it was marvellous. Bruce kissed him back hungrily. Then Clark’s hands were hooking the hem of Bruce’s t-shirt, and dragging it up and off. As soon as it was off, Clark’s mouth was on him, on his chest and nipples. As Clark sucked his nipple, Bruce whined, “Your mouth, oh god your mouth is…”

That mouth left his nipple, and skimmed down his sternum. Clark’s fingers grasped the waistband of Bruce’s sweatpants. His cock was already distending the fabric. Instead of dragging them down, Clark used them to walk Bruce backwards, until his ass met the clear space on the workstation that Clark had used as a seat earlier. Bruce was perched halfway on the surface. 

That’s when Clark dragged his sweatpants down, and off. For a moment he felt odd being in the cave completely naked, but that feeling evaporated when he saw Clark Kent looking at his cock with desire. Then Clark licked his lips but this time it wasn’t with nerves. His friend slowly fell to his knees in front of him. Then Clark reached out, and cupped Bruce’s balls. He rolled them in his palm, as he seemed to study Bruce’s length. 

For a fleeting second, Bruce wondered at Clark’s experience, but then he didn’t have to wonder, because Clark leaned forward and his hot mouth engulfed Bruce’s cock. Then his soft full lips dragged tightly back up the length of hard flesh with slow precision. Bruce growled softly. Clark met his gaze at the sound. His eyes smiled at him, and then his tongue played with the glans, slowly and then faster. Bruce’s hands gripped the edge of the workstation and Bruce understood why Clark had placed him there. For balance. He knew his legs would be wobbly under such ministrations.

Clark’s tongue left him, and then Clark smiled with a question in his eyes. Answering that question, Bruce nodded, “You’re fucking incredible.”

“Thank you.” Clark replied.

He watched as Clark sucked Bruce’s cock into his mouth again. Holding each other’s gazes intensely as Clark took all of Bruce’s cock. Then he watched as Clark’s lips pulled off tortuously slowly and then found his balls, and he mouthed them and he sucked them. Reflexively Bruce’s thighs parted, and Clark grasped hold of them, the move made Bruce tip back a little, and then Clark’s mouth moved down to Bruce’s ass.

Leaning back on one elbow, he stared down mesmerised, as Clark’s tongue met his asshole and played there. Clark glanced up again and met his gaze, and then he licked it purposefully. Bruce gazed down intensely, panting. Then Clark’s tongue left him, and his breath met his hole as his friend asked, “Do you want me to…” gusty hot breath… “…take you?”

He gazed down in shock, taking breaths of air, his asshole twitching. 

Clark’s brow creased at his silence, and then asked, “Bruce, do you want me to…”

“Yes.” he replied simply.

His friend looked concerned for a moment until he realised Bruce was answering the first question. Then suddenly Clark’s mouth was back on his centre with eagerness, and then his tongue, and then that tongue was moving at superhuman speed. Bruce cried out, as his ass was made ready. “Oh fuck. God yes, fuck me.”

Clark raised his head and met his gaze with kiss bruised lips, and then he was standing up between Bruce’s spread thighs. They met each other’s passion filled gaze, and then their mouths met hungrily. Then Clark grasped the hem of his own t-shirt and pulled it off over his head. Bruce reached out and massaged the strong chest and abdomen. Then Clark grasped Bruce’s leg and positioned it over his powerful forearm, he spat at Bruce’s ass and then lined up to it. Bruce groaned in reaction and reached up and grasped around the back of Clark’s neck and used the leverage to stay sat up. He looked down the scant space between their bodies. He was turned on and needy and he really wanted to watch his best friend’s cock breach his ass for the first time.

Clark’s strong hands helped to hold him, their position meant they were almost forehead to forehead as they both watched Clark’s cock enter Bruce’s ass. Bruce breathed and panted, “Oh yes.” as he took that big beautiful cock inside. Then Clark began moving carefully but fully, with long pushes in, long drags out again. 

With his position, Bruce couldn’t do much more than to watch and feel. And feel it he did, that flesh opening him up, and his own cock hard and throbbing, his thighs trembling with tension, and his connection to Clark, not just physical but mental and emotional.

His attention returned to Clark’s lust drenched face, lost in concentration, then Clark met his gaze so close, and then he murmured, “Are you ready?”

He understood completely, and said sincerely, “Yes Clark, fuck me, fuck me please.”

Clark’s mouth met his, and then he began thrusting, quicker, and harder. Bruce’s body was strung with tension until Clark’s hand wrapped around Bruce’s cock and he jerked him fast. He cried nonstop into Clark’s mouth, and his body bucked up into that fist and onto that pounding cock. Too soon, his come hit them both across their bare chests. Then Clark was gasping, and Bruce asked for the second time, “Are you close?”

With a deep earthy groan, his friend withdrew quickly, his hot come spurted up between them, and joined Bruce’s come on their bare chests.

They gasped and panted together for endless minutes, locked in their embrace.

There was quietness, as the enormity of what they’d done sank in. He released Clark’s neck, and Clark released Bruce’s leg and they broke away mutely. They followed each other to the shower, and cleaned up. Bruce’s mess was worse than Clark’s was so he was longer in the shower. When he came out, Clark had his clothes on again. He swallowed hard as he met Bruce’s gaze. He offered the t-shirt and sweatpants that Clark had stripped off him before.

He took them out of his hand. They met each other’s gazes furtively. Then Bruce muttered, “We shouldn’t have done that.”

Clark nodded along. Then he took a breath, and straightened his shoulders, “No we shouldn’t, but that can’t be it. We’ll have to do it again.”

Bruce met his best friend’s steely gaze, and he nodded with a wry smile, “I know.”

 

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Evoke 3/4  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77  
WORD COUNT: 2,584  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Complications arise following last week’s crisis.

~B~

Heading for the conference room of the Watchtower, Batman walked down the corridor. He wondered at the urgency that J'onn had called an emergency meeting. His own surveillance hadn’t shown any situations needing the Justice League’s presence. When he entered, he found only a few members present, less than he expected. Unless of course everyone else was late, he grumbled internally.

Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, and Dr Emil Hamilton looked up when he entered. 

Batman frowned behind his cowl, “What’s going on?”

Diana began to speak, but J'onn cleared his throat and then said, “Let us wait for…”

Before he could finish, the doors opened again, and Superman entered. Superman stopped and stared at the people present, and then he wondered, “I thought more of us would be here.”

Internally, Bruce smiled at the fact that he and his friend were on the same wavelength. Batman agreed, “So did I.”

A friendly smile tugged at Superman’s lips. His attention was diverted to J'onn as he began to speak. “Now we are all here…”

Diana interrupted, “All here, as Superman and Batman said, why are we the only ones here.”

Emil glanced around, and spoke, “I assume it’s because it was just us five who were involved in the fear toxin fiasco.”

“That’s right Dr Hamilton.” J’onn confirmed, and then he took a breath, “I believe there has been an unexpected consequence of that incident.”

“But that was a week ago.” Diana responded.

The normally stoic Martian appeared to struggle for the words. “I believe that the incident created spectres that are still within the Watchtower.”

Put on edge, Batman asked, “And where did these spectres come from, Scarecrow’s toxin has never left anything behind, except emotional scarring.”

His teammate looked uneasy again. Then Superman urged, “It’s okay J'onn, just tell us what you think happened.”

At Superman’s reassurance, J'onn explained, “As my mind cleared as the antidote took effect, I could sense all your fears, and I remember wishing that everyone affected could be free of their fears. The situation was resolved and we all went our separate ways, and I thought nothing of it. However whenever I return to the Watchtower, I can sense echoes of that day calling through this place from the rooms that we each experienced our terror inside.”

He studied his teammate, and then he surmised, “You think you’re to blame for these echoes?”

J'onn nodded. “My theory is that when I made my wish I subconsciously pulled your fears from your own minds, and they were left behind to haunt the Watchtower.”

Wonder Woman spoke up, “What can these spectres do, are they dangerous?”

Their Martian teammate muttered, “Apart from driving me crazy…”

Superman sighed, “J'onn…”

J'onn revealed, “As far as I know, only the person whose fear it is need be afraid of them.”

Batman asked, “Can these spectres move around, or are they contained to the places that they were left behind.”

Emil gasped and then revealed, “I haven’t been needed in the sickbay all week, are you saying when I go back in there…?”

“Yes, the fears you had last week will manifest again.” J'onn replied.

Dr Hamilton looked sick, as he muttered, “I don’t know if I can face that again.”

Diana stated, “But that’s what we have to do, face the fear it’s the only way…” then she blanched, and whispered, “I just realised I haven’t thought of Steve all week.”

Stoically, J'onn concurred, “Yes. You left the thoughts that caused you anxiety here.”

A tremor of recognition travelled through Batman’s body, as he realised what that meant for him. His gaze found Superman, and he saw he was already looking at him, understanding the same thing. 

“Diana is correct.” J'onn told them, “To banish the spectres, we all have to return and confront our fears.”

There was tension in the air, foreboding already taking its toll. With trepidation, they all prepared to return to the place physically and mentally that they had been a week ago. The fears were their own to deal with, they could be no help to each other. He could see that these heroes were afraid to face their fears, but going on their track record, he was of no doubt they would. 

As the only one, who had seen the other people’s fears manifest, he stopped each of them as they headed out to their corners of the Watchtower space station.

He stopped Emil before he headed for the sickbay. He said quietly and calmly, “Dr Hamilton, you are a valued member of our team, you have the capacity to learn and adapt that is your greatest strength.” Emil nodded stoically, then Batman revealed, “You are more than one on its own, remember that answer.”

He turned, and he met Diana’s gaze. He smiled tightly, and whispered, “He wouldn’t want you to feel guilty.” The beautiful amazon took a fortifying breath, and Batman told her, “Remember you’re honouring him by using your long life to make this world of his a better place.”

Wonder Woman nodded, and squared her shoulders for the coming battle in her own mind.

Finally, he turned to J'onn, “They wouldn’t have wanted you to die with them, and remember that you have people here on Earth that care about you.”

As J'onn left the room, Batman turned around, and saw aquamarine eyes gazing softly at him. Batman blinked slowly. Superman uttered, “No pep talk for me?”

He shook his head, “We’re different. We’ll be in there together. Just remember you’re not alone.”

Superman smiled, and nodded, “And you remember, I see you, I see who you really are, and I’m not afraid.”

He felt warmth hearing that declaration.

They headed off to the cargo bay together.

~*~ 

As they walked, his friend said, “Do you want to talk about what J'onn said?”

He knew what he meant, and he sighed, “You mean the fact that the fears that we experienced last week, stayed in that room.”

Superman exhaled, “Yeah. Do you think it means…” his friend licked his lips nervously, “…do you think that’s why we… we…”

Despite the serious situation, the fact that his so nice friend was struggling for the words made Batman smile. He snorted softly, “Had sex, did it, fucked… just choose one Clark.”

Superman’s cheeks pinked with embarrassment, and Batman was endeared even more. Superman nodded, “Yeah that. Do you think…?”

Batman shook his head, “I don’t know. Part of the fear that I felt was not being worthy of…” he swallowed hard, he didn’t want to admit what had overpowered him last week, but he took a breath, and owned it. “…you. Worthy of you. Back at the cave, I was relaxed, with no tension and it was easy…”

His friend nodded, “Me too, I mean not the worthy part, but the fear of it not ending well and being alone wasn’t there, so it was easy to just… enjoy it, enjoy you.”

God, it had been a week, he hadn’t seen him in that week and he hadn’t really had the urge to pursue Clark, or to do it again, having sex with his best friend hadn't turned him into a love sick puppy but walking along with him, right here right now, he had the urge. 

As if reading his mind, Superman licked his lips, and shook his head to himself. Finally, they reached the door to the strong room.

Superman reached out to input the code, and he muttered, “Are you ready?”

“Do it.” Batman ordered.

Suddenly, he was pulled into Superman’s arms, and his friend’s mouth was on his. Batman groaned, and returned the kiss. They pulled away lingeringly, and Batman asked, “What was that for?”

His friend smiled, “For good luck.”

Then they entered the strong room together.

~*~

When nothing happened for a moment, Superman and Batman glanced at each other curiously.

It happened fast; a dark cloud of doubt surrounded him. His last free thought was he should’ve taken the cowl off before he entered the room.

His eyes closed and he breathed deeply. He heard a fragile sounding, “I knew it. I knew they’d leave.”

Batman opened his eyes and saw his teammate with his back to him and his head bowed. He said lowly, “I’m still here.”

Superman raised his face, turned, and met his gaze. “I know.”

He smiled harshly, “You don’t seem happy about that, not that I can blame you. I wouldn’t want me either.”

His teammate shook his head, “It’s not you. It’s me.”

Batman chuckled, “The biggest cliché ever spouted, and we’re not even in a relationship.”

Superman flinched, “I know we’re not. I’m always alone, always different, never quite fitting in. I can’t even fit in with you.”

He tilted his cowl covered head. “No one fits in with me.” He saw Superman swallow hard, and Batman stepped closer, “Let me tell you something, you’re right, you are different. You don’t fit in. You’ll never fit in.”

He saw the pain of the confirmation of his fears in Superman’s otherworldly eyes. Batman smirked at him. “You think you want to be one of us. You can’t be. Never. You’re too nice, too good and you can’t understand why other people aren’t. You think if you keep trying we’ll change and become like you, we won’t.”

Superman’s brow creased with confusion, “But you…?”

Batman shook his head and laughed, “You actually think I’m worth it, don’t you. You were right; I am a monster, that little boy died the same night his parents were murdered.”

His friend shook his head in denial, “I never said that.”

“No, I did.” He confirmed.

Superman looked shocked, and then he said, “It’s different this time, before you were only hearing the words of your fears but today you’re hearing what I’m really saying.”

He nodded, “You’re right.”

“Good, so this time listen to me, I told you before you’re more than that.” Superman told him stepping closer.

Batman whispered, “Tell that to Alfred. The man who wasted his life for me, watching in horror as the little boy that he cared for became nothing but a ghost haunting a mausoleum by day, and a creature that hunts at night.”

“Alfred wouldn’t agree he’d…”

“You’re doing it again, trying to rationalize everything. Kal-El of Krypton finding goodness anywhere he deigns to look.”

Superman’s face blanched, and he demanded, “Don’t call me that. You don’t call me that.”

“You’re afraid to be him aren’t you? Still afraid after all these years of flying around and flaunting your powers. You’re even friends with a Martian but deep down you’re still terrified of being an alien.”

Tears came to his friend’s eyes, “Why are you doing this, why are you being a…”

“Monster, I can’t help it.”

“But you don’t feel that way about me, I know you don’t.” Superman almost begged, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

“How I feel about you…?” he uttered.

“Last week we…”

“Do you think a fuck means anything? Do you know how many women I’ve fucked?” He smiled lecherously, “Ask them how many of them I cared about, most of them meant nothing, it’s only my eidetic memory that lets me remember their names at all.”

“But we’re different, Bruce. You’re my best friend.”

He mocked, “You’re my best friend too Clark.” He reached up and touched Superman’s lips with his leather gloved fingers. “This mouth has tempted me for a very long time, all through our friendship. It felt incredible finally around my cock. You surprised me with how good a cocksucker you are.”

His friend’s eyes widened and he jerked his head away. “If you’re just saying these things to make a point, Bruce please, don’t.”

Batman reached out, and grabbed him and pushed him back against the metal wall. He leaned in a hair’s breadth from his lips and said roughly, “You draw people in like a moth to a flame. You’re so fucking beautiful. They know they’re not good enough but you convince them that they could be. Then slowly they realise, they’re not good enough, they’ll never be good enough, standing next to you, standing in front of you, wanting to please you so much.”

Superman shook his head, “No, that’s not how it goes. It’s because they think those things about me, and then they eventually realise that I’m not so good, and not so nice, I’m just trying to do the right thing, the best way that I can manage.”

He shook his head, “They get disillusioned because even your trying is better than our best effort. You’re too good for us. That’s why they leave.” 

“No it’s because of what I really am and how I live my life, things go wrong, or some evil bastard wants to hurt me and the people I love. They get taken away from me or they leave me.” His brow creased and he pleaded shakily, “I don’t want you to leave me, Bruce.”

Batman’s jaw tightened with emotion and declared. “You're too good for me, for what I really am.”

Superman shook his head, and whispered, “No, I’m not.” 

With shaky fingered determination, Superman reached out, and he released the cowl and drew it back from Batman’s face. His friend smiled with fortitude. “There you see that’s the real you, you’re not a monster, you’re a hero.”

With overwhelming need, he lunged forward and took Superman’s mouth savagely and Superman responded furiously, whining into his mouth. 

Bruce growled, “I want you, I’ve always wanted you, I want you to fill me up with your goodness.”

His friend whined, “I want you too, but if I let myself really have you, you’ll go away.”

He latched onto his friend’s neck with his lips, and half begged and half cautioned, “Let me have you, Clark. I’ll never leave you. Please I need you, I need you.”

Superman arched his throat and cried softly, “We shouldn’t… we shouldn’t give into this because we’re scared Bruce.”

He mouthed his way to Clark’s ear, “I wanted this before we entered this room. Deep down I’ve always wanted this.”

His friend turned his head searchingly and their lips met again. 

Then he trailed away, he bowed his head and his teeth found Superman’s nipple through the tight blue fabric. Superman cried out when he bit it. He smirked and then fell to his knees and then buried his face against Superman’s crotch. His friend groaned and arched back against the wall of the strong room. 

Intently his mouth found Superman’s cock through the tight material and he groaned with satisfaction as it thickened and grew against his lips. Then above him, Superman began a litany of whispered, “We shouldn’t.” even as his cock got harder and harder.

He gazed up with reverence as he watched the vision of Superman fighting his own desires. His eyes were closed but his lips were open and panting.

He inhaled and exhaled. If he was going to do this, to claim his friend, and make him his own forever, he needed him to watch. He ordered gravelly, “Look at me, Clark.”

Superman shuddered, and then he opened his eyes and stared down at him on his knees. His best friend gazed down at him with heart-stopping devotion in his eyes.

 

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: Evoke 4/4  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77  
WORD COUNT: 2,620  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce continue their encounter, and make confessions to each other.

~B~

His leather clad fingers separated the parts of Superman’s uniform and his fingers dragged the material down, releasing that gloriously hard cock. He growled softly and then he jerked the length. He held that devoted gaze and then slowly and deliberately he took Superman’s cock into his mouth. He closed his lips around the girth and hummed. 

His friend held his gaze but his hands scrambled at the wall behind him. When he took the full length, Superman’s fingers gouged into the metal wall. His cock flexed behind his armour, seeing that display of mindless power. He pulled off to the tip of Superman’s magnificently hard cock, and studied it. His cock was glistening with saliva and Bruce panted for breath through wet lips. Then he growled, “Fuck my mouth.”

His friend shook his head, “I can’t. I shouldn’t.”

He scorned, “And you told me that you’re not so good, not so nice.” Superman’s brow creased. He provoked, “What does Oliver always call you huh, Boy Scout? I guess he’s always been right.”

Superman’s nostrils flared with annoyance.

He incited, “Come on, do it. Fuck my mouth. I want you to fill me with goodness.”

His friend looked pained and then his hands left the wall and then gently cupped and caressed his face and his dark hair. Then suddenly, he took inexorable hold and he thrust forward and almost made Bruce gag, but it didn’t stop him, and Superman continued to thrust and fill his mouth with his cock. 

And Bruce revelled in it. 

He held his gaze for as long as he could before his eyes closed and then the hard cock hit his throat and he was forced to swallow and swallow around it. His hands held onto Superman’s hips, fingers gripping hard until he couldn’t take anymore and he grasped Superman’s balls and squeezed them gently. 

Understanding his signal, Superman withdrew slowly.

As he caught his breath, his forehead damp with sweat, he admired the body that he claimed. The top half of the uniform was riding up, exposing a tight toned abdomen, his uniform bottoms low around his muscular thighs, and a magnificent cock, hard and glorious. Superman’s shield covered chest rose and fell as he gazed down at him. He was still hungry for more of that body. He ordered, “Turn around. I want to look at you.”

Superman’s eyes widened with disquiet. “I don’t think…”

“Don’t think, just turn around.” He cajoled.

“Why…?”

“Why…?” he mocked.

“Please don’t.” his friend pleaded.

“Please don’t leave, because I will if you don’t.” he threatened.

Superman winced, “Don’t say that.”

He promised, “I won’t. Now turn around so I can eat your ass.”

Shock shone from Clark’s eyes and he licked his lips nervously. Bruce smiled sharply in anticipation. Then slowly, Superman unfastened his red cape, and dropped it to the floor and then turned and tentatively pressed his hands to the wall. 

He gazed at the strong curved ass cheeks presented to him. He used both gloved hands to massage and then spread those cheeks. He growled softly at the sight revealed, and leaned in and licked slowly against his centre. He heard Superman’s breath stutter in response. Bruce groaned and licked again. 

Breathily, Superman sighed, “Oh no.”

He growled, “Oh yes.”

Then he buried his face into that sweet valley and his mouth kissed that hole deeply. Superman’s so powerful body shuddered, and he heard the tearing of the metal wall again. His friend’s body instinctively arched against his mouth, looking for the pleasure and his leather clad hands grasped Superman’s hips tightly. It was ridiculous with his friend’s powers but with just his will, he held him in that position and continued to devour that delectable ass.

Superman’s body yielded to him with quiet cries and soft noises coming from his lips. Bruce moaned and he pointed his tongue and fucked his best friend’s asshole.

His friend’s cries turned into moans of desperate pleasure. Then those red leather boots shifted their stance wider, and then one of Superman’s hands left the wall and he reached for and began jerking his own cock. 

He pulled back and asked smugly, “Do you like that Clark?”

A hurt sounding, “Please.” was the only reply.

Worshipfully, he watched for a moment, Superman’s body arched in need and pleasure, his asshole soft and open now. He pressed his gloved finger inside. His friend grunted in response. He realised he wanted to feel it so he pulled it out, and he pulled off his gauntlet and with his fingers bare, he sucked them, got them wet and then he pressed two of them inside his friend’s ass, and began thrusting.

Superman grunted again, but continued to hold himself there as he stroked his own cock, striving for release.

He watched fascinated as his fingers fucked his friend’s ass, he delved deeper and deeper, feeling pleasure, heat and possession tight around his fingers.

Then suddenly, Superman gasped, “Please your tongue.”

He growled in response to that plea and he replaced his fingers with his tongue with desire. Then his friend was spilling come between his feet as he rocked and bucked back for his tongue. He felt his friend’s asshole spasm against his tongue, and Bruce’s trapped cock flexed and he came inside the Batsuit.

Superman wobbled unsteadily on his feet. 

Panting, Bruce guided him down to his knees and back into his embrace. As Superman gasped for breath, Bruce declared lowly into his ear, “You’re mine now, Clark. You will never be alone again.”

Overawed, Superman laid his head back against Batman’s shoulder, and nodded. He told him in return. “And you’re more than Batman, you’re my Bruce.”

Bruce held his friend tightly and bowed his sweaty head against Superman’s.

He took shallow breaths, breathing in the smell of sex that surrounded them. He felt lighter in his being until he realised his mind had cleared and the fear had been driven away. He whispered into his best friend’s ear, “Are you feeling okay, Clark?”

Superman took a steady breath and nodded, “I feel like myself again. Are you okay?”

Bruce licked his kiss bruised lips nervously. Many times, they’d faced crisis together however, with the fear and the emotions exposed starting last week, he wasn’t entirely sure what was real and what wasn’t.

He knew that he and his best friend had had sex last week, probably because J'onn’s powers had removed their fears and let them fall into having fun and easy-going mind-blowing sex. The lack of worries meant they hadn’t felt the need to label it. Today their fears manifested as spectres, those spectres inhabited them and had incited them to be intimate again.

He remembered using Clark’s fear of being alone to force him to surrender to him, to have access to his body. He hated the fact that a part of him, even his fears had been that cruel and calculated. However, he was grateful for one thing, and that was his friend being able to see past his stark words and still have faith in him. 

He murmured into Clark’s ear, “I’m sorry.”

Superman’s shield covered chest heaved and then he replied, “Let’s just make sure everyone else made it.”

Conspicuously, Superman got to his feet. He saw his friend’s discomfort, pulling up his uniform bottoms, and fixing his uniform. Bruce got to his feet, hesitant, unsure in how to proceed now. Superman reached for his cape, and fastened it on. Then he turned and met Bruce’s gaze, “Are you ready?”

He winced, “I’ll have to go and get changed first.”

~*~

Bruce had gone to sort out his sticky predicament, and Superman had gone to check on their teammates. He had swilled off the inside of the Batsuit, and then nipped into the shower quickly to get rid of his own come and sweat. He came out of the wet room with a towel around his hips just as Superman entered the quarters.

Superman stopped in his tracks for a second. His eyes widened. Then he raised an eyebrow, “What are you doing in my quarters?”

Bruce revealed with a wince, “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I don’t have quarters assigned to me.”

His best friend frowned, “Come to think of it, you normally get out of here as soon as you can after a mission. Why didn’t you give yourself quarters?”

He shook his head, “I’m not like you Clark. I mostly work from home. It seemed a waste to take up the room.”

It was strange with what had been happening lately but the truth was that in an emergency he’d have chosen to borrow Clark’s shower anyway. As he had these thoughts, he noticed Superman’s eyes were on his naked torso.

He took a breath as a spark of desire ignited in him again. Still not knowing where they stood with each other, Bruce cleared his throat. “I’ll only be a minute, and I’ll get out of here.”

Superman’s brow furrowed, “I think we need to talk. Wait until I get out the shower.”

Bruce’s eyes widened, “You came for a shower too?”

Superman cringed slightly, “I need to… after what… happened. I…” he stuttered, “Wearing my uniform, I feel kind of…” his gaze locked onto his, “…dirty.”

Bruce took a deep breath and then nodded along mutely.

Superman shook himself and then headed for the wet room. Then Bruce remembered, and asked, “Is everyone else okay?”

His teammate nodded, “Yeah they’re a little rattled but fine.”

Then he continued to the shower, and Bruce watched him all the way. Yeah he knew the feeling. Bruce ran his hands over his face and sat down on the bed. 

~*~

And that’s where he still was when Clark returned from the shower wearing his own towel wrapped around his hips. Again, he came to a halt when he saw that Bruce was sitting there still only wearing a towel. His friend laughed nervously, “I thought you might have gotten dressed.”

He glanced at his friend and admitted, “Thinking too much.”

Clark smiled, “Story of your life.”

“Yeah.” He acknowledged.

Unconsciously, Clark put his hands on his hips, and asked, “What are you thinking about?”

For a moment, he smiled at the wet semi naked Superman pose, and then he wondered, “Truthfully?”

“Always.” His best friend replied.

He sighed, “I don’t know what to make of the events this week.”

“You mean between us?”

“Yeah.”

Clark swallowed hard, and offered, “You want to blame it on the crazy making shit and pretend none of it happened?”

He was surprised by the generous offer and he was just as surprised by the curse word. “If only we could.” He said quietly.

His friend studied him intently and then knelt down in front of him and caught his eyes and asked gently, “What’s going on, Bruce what’s the matter?”

He noted the coming down to his level and the encouraging tone as if speaking to an emotional child. He also noted that he and his friend were naked except for towels and his friend was kneeling in a very adult position. The paradox didn’t help matters. Responding to the latter wouldn’t help right now, so he focused on the former.

“Part of me wants to do what you said and pretend it didn’t mean anything, count them as drunken encounters or something.” His friend nodded along so understandingly, and Bruce continued quietly, “The other part, I feel…”

“You feel…” Clark coaxed.

“I feel like a bad bastard.” He confessed.

Clark took his hands, “What…? What are you talking about? I thought we’d overcome those negative feelings about yourself, your fears.”

He smiled tightly, “It’s different. I was scared that I’d turned myself into something that someone like you wouldn’t want...” He held tighter onto Clark’s hands. “…someone you wouldn’t want. You dispelled that fear by wanting me anyway.”

Clark licked his lips shyly, “Well with the fear leaving me too, I guess you proved to me I have someone in my life who won’t run away eventually. I believe in you, I know I can rely on you Bruce.”

“You can.” He vowed.

“So why do you think you’re bad?”

Bruce reached out and caressed Clark’s lips. At his touch, the act so similar to what he had done earlier, Clark’s lips opened and he breathed harshly through them. However, Clark didn’t pull away, he held his gaze so trusting. Bruce grimaced, “I can’t believe you’re not pissed off with me.”

Soft lips moved against his finger, “I don’t understand Bruce.”

His throat closed up with emotion but he croaked out, “I forced you to… I played on your insecurities to make you do what I know you didn’t want to do.”

Aquamarine pools gazed at him clearly not comprehending. Bruce felt tears sting his eyes, “I didn’t know I had that in me, and to do it to you of all people is even worse.”

Clark’s strong naked arms surrounded him, as his friend hugged him fiercely. Clark cooed in his ear, “You’re wrong, baby you’re wrong.”

His heart leapt at the endearment but it wasn’t enough to quell his upset. 

Still against his ear, his best friend whispered, “I wanted it. I wanted all of it.” He heard Clark swallow before he confessed, “If you’d have wanted it, I’d have let you fuck me too.”

The words went straight to his cock, and he hated himself for it. He uttered, “Because you were scared that I’d leave, because I threatened to leave.” He winced, “I wouldn’t have left you Clark; I was just saying it to make you... let me.”

Clark pulled back and he asked gently, “Why, why would you do that?”

Bruce was mute, scared of confession.

His friend wondered, “We did it last week. Amazingly, you let me have you.”

“Because J'onn took our fears away.” he grimaced.

“It allowed us to let go and do what we wanted to do and not be afraid.” Clark said.

“Yes.” he admitted.

“You said in there, that you… that my mouth has always tempted you.”

He gazed at it now, soft and inviting, “Yes.”

“Is that all this is attraction?”

He felt mesmerized by Clark’s eyes and his questions, “No, that’s not all.”

“What is it?”

“You make me feel human.” he confessed.

Clark nodded sagely, “Yes.”

Bruce frowned at Clark’s response. His Kryptonian friend smiled, “You… working with you, your friendship and how you’ve never been afraid of me, the way you accept me, all of me, you make me feel normal and you make me feel it’s alright to be different at the same time, and now you make me feel special too.”

At such heartfelt words, Bruce smiled fragilely. Clark reached up and caressed Bruce’s jaw. “That’s why I’d have let you have me. Not because of fear but because… because I love you Bruce.”

Bruce shook his head in disbelief and fear that his friend couldn’t mean what he’d just said, “No you don’t, you care… you only care…”

Clark shook his head too, and insisted, “No, Bruce no.”

Reflexively, he reached out and he cupped Clark’s head and he brought their mouths together hard. He knew he was being too rough and desperate but Clark only groaned and opened his mouth for him and shared his desperation.

Finally, he tore his lips away and he declared, “I love you Clark.”

Clark’s smile lit up his face, “I thought you might do.” 

 

The end


End file.
